Seeking Refuge
by Wasabi Alarm
Summary: Robin and Beast Boy find themselves stranded in the jungle. After tracking down shelter for the night, they take full advantage of being shacked up in the wild. Yaoi, kink, rated M for sexings.


**A/N: **PWP oneshot with some kinky elements - foot fetish/worship and scent kink.

* * *

Robin walked frantically through the jungle, brushing aside a cluster of overhanging leaves and trying to catch his breath. He didn't know exactly what had happened in the flash of light and sound a moment ago, but Cyborg and Raven were gone. It appeared Beast Boy was gone too. An all-out fight had broken out just minutes before, but now he was completely stranded.

Beast Boy too was stranded. He was simply laying there, his black and purple suit torn from whatever incident he could not recall. He awoke rubbing his head and straining to open his eyes. _The jungle... it could be worse_, he thought. He decided to conserve energy by not transforming into one of his bestial forms and simply stroll. "Yo, Robin! Where are ya?"

Through the dull ache in his head, Robin thought he heard a voice. _Probably hallucinating... or something_, he thought. Despite himself, he was encouraged by what he heard. Robin clutched at his side and continued to stumble through the jungle."HEY! Who's that? I'm over here!"

Beast Boy heard the responding voice. "It's Beast Boy! I'm over here, dude!" He yelled, following the sound of Robin's voice and footsteps. "There you are!" He said, panting as he caught up with Robin. "Finally! For a second there I thought I was alone."

Robin stopped walking and turned to face the green shapeshifter. "Beast Boy! I can't believe this, I have no idea what's going on. Glad you're safe." As Robin stopped walking and addressed Beast Boy, a rush of dizziness flooded his head and he nearly collapsed on top of the poor teen. "We need to find the others... but first, let's find somewhere to rest."

Beast Boy noticed Robin staring at his outfit in an odd fashion. Yes, it was torn in a way that screamed "stranded and lost." "Don't worry, I think we have plenty of energy in us to try to find them. I'll turn myself into a bird and see if I can find anything." Beast Boy transformed himself into an eagle and flew above the canopy. Using his eagle vision, he noticed a clearing in the trees way in the distance, about five miles ahead. "Yo, Robin!" he said upon returning. "There's a clearing about five miles northeast of us. We should check it out, see if there's anyone there. If not we can use it as a camp."

As Beast Boy told him the news, Robin smirked a little at Beast Boy's tattered outfit, but quickly suppressed his expression. _He's in pretty bad shape. I guess we all are at this point_, he thought. "Works for me, let's get going! So, you gonna give me ride, or shall we hike it?" Robin laughed, although he didn't know if it was more from delirium or humor.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to add a joke he thought was funny, but he knew Robin would only cringe. Suddenly, he grabbed his side in pain and doubled over. _What the hell? All I did was transform for two seconds_... "Gahh..."

"Beast Boy! Are you okay?" Robin felt a wave of pain hit his head, but this time it came from seeing his friend in such distress. Robin grabbed Beast Boy's arm and tried to stabilize him, but the teen was still moaning and struggling to stand. "All right, we're gonna do this one way or the other. We're not going to survive if we don't get out of here, it's not safe. I'll carry you to the camp myself."

Beast Boy was flowing in and out of pain cycles. He let his feet drag on the ground as his entire body weight was supported by Robin. "I don't know why... my powers... they're painful..."

"Don't worry. We're getting out of here, and you'll have time to rest and regenerate." Robin was skeptical he had much energy left, but he no longer had a choice: he was going to collapse in the jungle trying to escape, or simply resign himself to death. _Such tempting options_... With a grunt, he hooked one arm under Beast Boy's knees and another across his back, lifting him off the ground. Fortunately, Beast Boy was slight and he didn't have to try lugging Cyborg around. _Let's try flying our way over_…

Beast Boy groaned a little and his eyes peeked open. He gazed weakly into Robin's face, filled with determination and a "never quit" appearance. He was too weak to move, but he knew that he wouldn't want to anyway. For some reason, he enjoyed being carried by Robin. He was too weak to say it, so he simply grinned and shut his eyes.

Robin crouched with Beast Boy in his arms, and then attempted to leap into the air. He'd been training with Starfire to see if he could develop some of her aerial skills. With his drained energy and extra weight in his hands, though, he had no such luck._ Five miles... well, it starts with a single step_. Robin started walking in the direction Beast Boy had mentioned, focusing all his effort on putting one foot in front of the other.

Robin walked through a maze of jungle, not even keeping track of time. He kept his mind focused on a single action: walking forward and finding safety. Finally, Robin came across what looked like a community of abandoned outposts, and though there was no sign of life around, the buildings looked to be in good shape. He staggered into the one closest to him, carrying Beast Boy across the threshold. To his surprise, there was a bed and a number of shelves holding tools and general supplies. He placed Beast Boy gently on the bed, then promptly fell away to collapse on the floor. Robin didn't know if he'd ever been more exhausted.

Beast Boy stirred. His body began to feel rejuvenated slightly, as if all of the pain and weariness had subsided once they passed the door. Beast Boy managed to let out a loud moan, spreading his legs out and attempting to sit up. "Robin? Oww!" He leaned too far. His body was just too weak.

Robin had been lying on the floor for several minutes in a kind of near-consciousness when he heard Beast Boy's complaint. Once again mustering his strength, Robin stood up at the side of the bed. He hunched over and grabbed Beast Boy's leg for support, which was clad in black tights ripped in a few spots.

Beast Boy tilted his head up, muttering a bit. "Whatcha doin' there, Rob?" He asked, noticing the boy wonder lifting his leg and supporting it. He was still a bit weak from those unknown causes, but at least he was awake enough to communicate.

"Don't... even... get me started." Robin panted a few more times before continuing his reply. "While you were sleeping, coincidentally, I managed to save both of our lives. But now, it's time to rest." Robin glanced down at Beast Boy's tattered leg, following a trail to his muddied boots. "You can at least show some guest manners," Robin said, poking playfully at Beast Boy's feet.

Beast Boy was a bit confused. He managed to muster enough strength to lean up and prop his head against the wall of the hut. He smiled as Robin poked his boot. "How can you expect me to show you manners when we're like this? We need to come up with a plan first..." _Wow, I'm the voice of reason for once. What's up with that?_

Robin gazed at the wall thoughtfully. "You're right, we do need a plan. All I know is that nothing is going to happen right now. Neither of us has the energy. I say we just get our rest and try to figure it out once we're ready to take action. Any thoughts, Beastie?"

Beast Boy could have sworn a second ago that Robin was feeling up his leg. He felt this... feeling. A pang of arousal. Surely he'd have to tell him. They were friends after all. But now there was a pressing matter at hand. "For some reason, this jungle was sucking the life out of me. I transformed once and suddenly, I'm out cold. But once I got here, I started feeling better. It's like this place is sacred."

"Well, sacred or not, I think this is definitely our best bet. Let's at least wait until you can regain your powers and scout out our next option." Robin glanced back down at the purple and black boots caked with mud, and smiled. He felt an affection for Beast Boy that went beyond simple gladness that he was here, with him, and that they were both safe. "Now, about those manners... are you going to spend this whole time messing up the place?"

Beast Boy scowled at the boy wonder. The room was already a mess. Vines were growing out of everything. The floor was made of dirt. It was nice dirt, and it didn't stick to anything, but it was dirt. "Robin, let's get to know each other a bit more. I mean, people know more about me than they do about you."

Robin turned his glance back to Beast Boy's face, who still had his head propped against the wall. "Well, what would you like to know? I'm not that much of a mystery. I just like to use my martial arts and my gadgets, that's about it."

Beast Boy kind of just stared blankly into his eyes. His weary thoughts snuck through some filter in his brain. "My feet are killing me." He said, glancing down to the foot of the bed. "I'm a bit too tired to reach my boots..."

Robin chuckled. "Is that all you wanted to know about me, whether I would take off your boots? Why didn't you just ask in the first place?" Robin reached down and tugged off a black and purple boot, revealing a cute green foot. He then reached over and pulled off the other, letting them fall to the floor. "There, how's that?"

Beast Boy wiggled his toes helplessly. "I knew it! You have this thing for me. All this time I knew it!" He said, laughing and blushing. "So what are you waiting for... dig in!"

Robin's face turned a bright pink. "What 'thing' are you talking about? I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable!" Robin suddenly grabbed Beast Boy's left foot and ran his fingers over the pale green soles. "If you want me to dig in, them I'm gonna dig in," he said, holding Beast Boy's foot captive while he tickled the newly released soles.

Beast Boy giggled, feeling all relaxed inside. This moment couldn't be true. It was a dream. They had to be high on something marvelous... "That's it, Robin... I feel my strength returning."

"Really? This would be a bad time to stop, then." Robin continued to tickle Beast Boy's soles with his fingers, eliciting sporadic giggles from the teen. He scratched his fingernails along the arches of Beast Boy's feet, then threaded his fingers in between Beast Boy's cute toes. Robin then decided to sum up his courage: he lowered his head and ran his warm tongue up and down Beast Boy's feet, withdrawing quickly to gauge a reaction. "Is your strength still coming back?"

Beast Boy's tattered leggings were starting to become a nuisance, simply due to his arousal. He wanted Robin to worship him, just like he dreamt he would. "I knew it... you love my feet," he said, feeling the hot, wet tongue massage his thick soles and toes.

Robin blushed. He hardly knew what he was doing... he had been exhausted and delirious for the last few hours, and this moment seemed just as unreal. But he knew that Beast Boy wanted it, was enjoying it, and that was good enough. "How can I help myself... your feet are just too sexy." He ran his tongue a few more times over Beast Boy's soles and in between his toes, looking up every now and then to catch a reaction from his hero companion. He then noticed the bulge arising from Beast Boy's groin. "I see you are recovering some strength." Robin's hands traveled up Beast Boy's legs to his waist. "Is there something else that needs attention here?"

Beast Boy wanted this so badly. His muscles twitched and his body shivered. His strength was returning to him, and he wanted Robin all over him. "Please..." he said, almost in a daze as the boy wonder pressed his tongue into his soles. "How do they taste?"

"Mmmmmm... they taste wonderful," Robin moaned. He had Beast Boy's feet in the air with his knees tucked close to his stomach. He figured this would give him the best access to the set of unbearably hot feet in front of him and the member that would soon require attention. Robin nearly buried his head in Beast Boy's feet, moving his tongue over them with less and less control.

Beast Boy moaned aloud as Robin serviced his seductive young feet. He wiggled and spread his toes as he drew his fingertips over the bulge in his pants. "Mmmmm, you're so good Robby..."

Robin was in the midst of one of his long-held, deepest fantasies. Just seeing Beast Boy's feet was enough to turn him on, let alone the service he was giving to them now. He felt a pressure in his groin that intensified with his view of Beast Boy's bulge. "Your soles are so hot... I can't get enough of them," Robin whispered as he continued to lavish Beast Boy's feet with his tongue.

Beast Boy continued touching himself and turned his head to blush. "Why thank you, Robin!" He said, giggling as the boy passionately made love to his feet. "How do they feel?"

"They feel... smooth... and sensitive... and amazingly sexy," Robin said, as he traced single licks across Beast Boy's feet as though to emphasize each point. He explored down the heel of each foot and even licked up to the ankle. Robin threw in a tickle on the wet soles now and then to catch Beast Boy off guard. "How does it feel to have so much attention on them?"

Beast Boy giggled uncontrollably, and he stared lovingly into Robin's eyes. "Amazing..." he said, almost choking on his words. "You're the best, Robin." He said, wiggling his toes and curling them around Robin's fingers.

Robin smiled warmly as he watched the playfulness of Beast Boy's toes. "Why, thank you... oh, and I forgot to add... they also must be scented with some kind of aphrodisiac," Robin said, as he brought his face closer to Beast Boy's feet and slowly inhaled through his nose.

Beast Boy spread his toes and gently tugged Robin's nose between them. "That's just my beasty side. I can release a pheromone that would drive anyone interested in my feet into a mating frenzy," he explained. "But I doubt that's the only reason you're sniffing them!"

Robin felt his face turn red again. "You're right... I have always wanted to. But your pheromones are making it even harder to resist." Robin continued smelling Beast Boy's soles and toes, hypnotically, adding in licks across them to establish a rhythm. Robin suppressed a moan that almost sounded like a strangled cry.

Beast Boy began to get more vocal himself. The winning combination of grinding against his crotch and Robin licking and worshipping his feet was enough to make him purr like a kitten and play like one too. He began to pull his feet closer to his body and away from Robin's, teasing him to come closer.

Robin inched forward on his knees, closing the gap between him and Beast Boy. He grabbed Beast Boy's right foot and gave it a little scratch with his fingernail. "Not gonna get away that easy!" He held that foot in one hand while he traced the other hand up Beast Boy's thigh. "It seems like something else wants to be released, just like your feet." Robin toyed with the black fabric at Beast Boy's waistline.

Beast Boy shivered a bit. His feet continued to curl and press into Robin's face as his own face brightened with a blush. He was a bit uneasy, this being his first time with Robin. The two had been together so long. I mean, worshipping his feet was one thing, but now he wanted his cock too! _What to do_...

Robin didn't hear a response from Beast Boy, and he hoped he hadn't pushed too far ahead, too soon. Robin lightened his tease, though he did not withdraw it entirely. "Tell you what... since we're on uneven playing ground, and I'm still suffering in my boots, why don't you work on getting them off and freeing my feet..." Robin shifted himself so he was sitting with his feet out, one on either side of Beast Boy's torso. Robin couldn't help but crack a grin. "Then we'll see where that takes us. Sound like a plan?"

Beast Boy grinned and slowly began to remove Robin's left boot. The stench of his toes filled the room and turned Beast Boy's desire into a fullblown infatuation. He threw off Robin's boots and stared into two damp and smelly socks. He grinned and bit down onto the tips of both socks, pulling them up by the big toes and lifting them off, exposing the two soft, delectable feet before him. He grinned and drooled over them, leaning in to suck on the right foot's big toe.

Robin wiggled and flexed his agile toes as Beast Boy pulled off his boots. It was an immense relief to have all that weight off his feet after the five miles he had hiked carrying Beast Boy. His jaw nearly dropped at Beast Boy's savage attack on his socks. As Beast Boy sucked on his big toe, Robin moaned out, a little longer and louder than he intended.

Beast Boy bobbed his head up and down, teasing and simulating a dirtier move on something long and phallic. He proceeded to curl his toes in joy as he smiled and licked all over Robin's left toes and sole.

"Holy... that... is amazing!" Robin stammered as he shivered with pleasure. He curled his toes into Beast Boy's tongue, trying to capture as much of the sensation as he could. Robin looked at his own feet under service, at Beast Boy's cute toes curling in front of him, and felt his own drive intensifying.

Beast Boy kept on being his little beastly self. His animalistic behavior was getting the better of him as his face took in the massive serving of Robin's feet in front of him. He simply inhaled the scent and passionately kissed along the right sole with his tongue.

The sight of Beast Boy at his own soles drove Robin into animal urges of his own, even if he couldn't match the beastliness of Beast Boy. He suddenly felt desperate to have Beast Boy's toes in his mouth once again and grabbed Beast Boy's left foot, fortunately within grasp. He sucked on Beast Boy's toes, licking the underside of them generously, even as Beast Boy continued his ministrations on Robin's feet.

Beast Boy nibbled on Robin's toes, leaving one of his small and sharp little canines exposed for maximum beastly cuteness. He purred and let out a little mew as Robin popped his feet into his mouth once again. He wiggled them around, feeling his warm tongue lap them up.

Robin splayed his toes out in delight as Beast Boy bit down lightly on them. He sucked and licked Beast Boy's toes, tilting his head around to get the best possible angle. He then withdrew the toes from his mouth and glanced up hungrily at Beast Boy. "Yes, this is much better... why have one foot worshipper when you can have two?"

Beast Boy smiled and nodded. Then he leaned up and removed his feet, sitting on them and working his hands behind his back. He slowly began to unzip, peeling his tight black and purple suit off slowly and seductively, making sure Robin savored the taste as his cute body began to become exposed.

Robin no longer had Beast Boy's feet at his access, but the hotness in front of him was more than enough to make up for it. "Looking for some help, Beasty?" His hand joined Beast Boy's as he guided the suit off: over his chest, over his taut stomach, over his waist, and down. Robin marveled at the sight. Beast Boy was fully erect, and it was all Robin could do to maintain self-control.

Beast Boy's cock was pitching a huge tent in his banana boxers. He worked his way over to Robin and embraced him, leaning in to shove his tongue right down his mouth as their bodies met.

Robin moaned into Beast Boy's mouth, working his lips over Beast Boy's and sliding his tongue in deeper. Robin worked one hand around the back of Beast Boy's head and traced a pair of fingers down the back of his neck. With his other hand, Robin reached behind his own back and fumbled with his suit.

Beast Boy continued to press his tongue in, subsequently giving Robin more and more kisses as he reached behind and felt down Robin's soft yet firm backside. He proceeded to grab Robin's asscheeks and pull Robin's lower half against his.

Robin kept pace with Beast Boy's insistent kisses, lightly biting down on his lips. Robin pressed himself against Beast Boy's naked chest, but he wanted to feel the surface of his own skin against it and not the texture of his tight suit. He finally grasped his own zipper and opened the back of his suit, moaning as he started to undress himself.

Beast Boy licked across Robin's face and gently nibbled on his neck. He grinded his body against Robin's, rubbing their naked chests together.

Robin licked Beast Boy's cheek and followed it down to a pointed green ear, biting down on the sensitive tip. As he did this, his erection, clothed in a pair of black boxers, brushed for a moment against Beast Boy's. A low whine escaped Robin's lips, and he pressed forward against Beast Boy, holding him even more tightly. "Beast Boy, I don't know if I can hold out... are you ready?" he murmured into the pointed ear. He leaned forward with Beast Boy in his arms to lay him on the bed.

Beast Boy was ready. All of his instincts and urges told him one thing: let Robin in. He blushed brightly and smiled, licking his lips as he turned sideways, laying on his stomach, his feet dangling in the air and inviting Robin to pull down his boxers and enter that tight boy ass.

Robin teased off the banana boxers with nimble fingers, pulling them over Beast Boy's knees and feet. He then lifted Beast Boy to his hands and knees so that the teen's entrance was directly in front of him. Robin quickly pulled off his own boxers, allowing his needy cock to spring free. He sucked for a moment on his index finger and then slowly worked it inside Beast Boy's ass, trying to coax away the tight resistance. Robin reached underneath with his other hand and fondled Beast Boy's balls, rubbing the skin back and forth between his fingers.

Beast Boy groaned in exasperated pleasure. Robin was officially inside of him, first with a finger and soon more, and his own member twitched in anticipation. He shivered as Robin gripped his sides. Withdrawing his finger, Robin lined up the tip of his desperately hard cock with Beast Boy's opening. He couldn't wait any longer: he pushed his erection forward into the pocket of space his finger had teased open, eliciting a cute and surprised "Mmmph" from Beast Boy.

Robin bucked against Beast Boy's hips, driving in as far as he could. Beast Boy's walls were definitely tight, and Robin gasped as he felt the pressure on his cock. He brought his hand to stroke up and down Beast Boy's shaft, the precum letting Robin's fingers glide smoothly. He teased the head briefly with his thumb and seeing another stream of precum drizzle out drove him wild with lust. "Beast Boy, I'm close... so close," he cried out into the emptiness around him.

Beast Boy's ass claimed Robin's cock for its own, and he moaned in this adorable little cry that would make the straightest man beg for more. He held his hips up with no trivial amount of effort and felt the smack of ass cheeks as Robin pounded him hard. Each pound was exhilarating, and he could feel his sweet spot being hammered against as Robin directed them along their pace.

Robin continued thrusting in and out of Beast Boy's deepest regions, knowing he was hitting the teen's prostate through the moans he earned. Robin felt Beast Boy clamp down even harder on the boy wonder's cock and knew this was it, the point of no return. He sped up his fingers on Beast Boy's cock, then grasped his entire palm around the green shaft, working furiously. "Together... we'll come together," he gasped. As he felt the pressure of Beast Boy's walls close around his cock, he flooded Beast Boy's ass with a violent spurt of his seed, milking himself as his thighs and knees threatened to give out.

Beast Boy couldn't control his end. The mixture of Robin's smooth, silky hands on his cock and the fact that his ass was now being engulfed with Robin's cum made his own orgasm all the more urgent. His toes twitched in midair as Robin's overwhelming grip on his cock sent him careening over the edge. He came long and hard, spattering onto the wall and yelling as the tension left his body, loud enough to shake the walls of the hut.

Robin rode a second intense wave of his orgasm as Beast Boy shuddered underneath him and sprayed his semen over the wall and over the bed. Robin forcefully released the last of his seed, coating Beast Boy's insides, and for a moment, Robin thought he had blacked out. He collapsed on top of Beast Boy, pinning him to the bed with his sweaty torso, and he couldn't even think about moving.

Beast Boy similarly collapsed, feeling overheated and sticky but the last thing he intended to do was anything about it. "I...needed...that..." he panted, barely aware of the words he was vocalizing. His sex drive began to wear off in favor of exhaustion, and the two floated away into a land of dreaming.


End file.
